Twisted Times
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Julie, Alice's mean cousin doubts Alice's story and decides to see for herself. She stumbles into the arms of Stayne. Will he release her or keep the beauty for himself. RATED M FOR RAPE/SEX, ABUSE, GRAPHIC DETAILS. AS ALWAYS, HOT!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Julie is one of the nasty cousins at the end of the the movie. Alice later is confiding to her mother about what had happened and Julie decided s to find out for herself what really happened. In this story, Alice has been home for only a few hours but in Underworld, it has been years. Stayne has been forced to be with the queen all this time. The Queen no longer trusts him like she once did. Together they had created a new Kingdom but this time Stayne has more freedom Still her right hand, he is his own man...as long as he pleases the queen as she wishes. When Julie wanders into his arms all so willingly, will he let her go or keep the tall beauty for himself?

* * *

Julie was walking the halls. She was annoyed and frustrated. Alice always got away with everything. Here she was on the day she was supposed to get engaged. Like, really...only everyone knew about it! And Alice totally ruined the day for everyone. First she runs off and then comes back moments later completely filthy. She then denies her hand in marriage and now she is sitting with her mother having tea and chatting like school girls. Julie snorted with disgust not caring if anyone was around to hear her. Julie stopped outside Her aunts Bedroom chamber door. She could hear Alice and her mother speaking through the crack. Julie brushed her waist length dark drown hair from her face and stepped closer. 'Really mother..." Alice was saying. "I know that everyone was upset...but It was the world I had spoken to you and father about earlier. It's real mother...I feel through the rabbit hole again and I met the queens and the Jabberwocky..." "Alice..." Said Julie's aunt. Julie turned away. She had heard enough. Alice needed to see a doctor not live this lavished life. "Everyone has gone mad." Julie mumbled to herself and she began to walk again. "I wish I could prove it." She paused in mid step. Of course she could prove it. She was going to find the rabbit hole. She would prove it to everyone.

Half an hour later found Julie walking the garden. She was cursing Alice and this whole stupid idea. Where was the bloody rabbit hole? Just as she though this, Julie found it. Suddenly the ground was gone from beneath her feet and she dropped into the hole. Her head cracked off of the cobble stone and she cried out. She was tumbling head over heels in the darkness. Julie could feel the wind whistling by her as she plummeted the ground was rushing up to meet her. Julie screamed and put her arms up to stop the impact but as it was, the contact with the marble floor resounded with a whack. Julies head bounced of the floor and she felt her forehead split. With a groan she slowly stood. Julie reached up with trembling fingers and felt her forehead. When she pulled her hand away, her finger tips were coated in blood.

Julie turned slowly on the spot and took in her surroundings. It was odd. It seemed as if she were in a long hallway. There was a circular glass and gold table in the center of the hall and Alice walked to it slowly. The ground was crusted with dirt and grime. Dust was everywhere and cobwebs hung on the walls. Alice walked carefully not wanting to touch anything. There was a very dim light overhead and it flickered. On the table sat two items, both smoked glass and covered in dust. One was a large pill case. The other a genie like bottle. Suddenly She was ravenous. Julie knew that she should not eat but she could not stop herself. Slipping the glass bottle into the garter around her leg, she opened the pill jar and removed the small desert cake from inside. She took a small bite and suddenly she was shrinking. Her scream echoed off the walls as she shrunk down to about six inches high. Julie stood panting and scared. She looked around. The cake was still in her hand and she dropped it to the floor. To her right was a small door. It must have been beautiful in its day but it now hung off its hinges and was cracked. Timidly she approached the door and then stepped through. She was amazed by the beauty on the other side. Towering flowers and bubbling brooks. A clear blue sky over head and soft green grass under foot.

Julie remembered the bottle now laying on the floor of the hallway. When she had shrunk, the bottle had not and the sudden size change had snapped the garter. Julie thought to herself 'If the cake had made her smaller, would the drink make her taller? She wanted to be able to smell the flowers. After a moments thought, she hurried back into the hallway. It took all of her strength to un-stopper the bottle and then she cupped her hands under the flowing liquid. It was golden and smelt of warm fresh buns. "Only a little." She reminded herself as she walked back out into the sunlight and then took a small sip. The sensation of growing so quickly made her dizzy and she stumbled. Instead of falling to the grass, she was caught by strong hands. Julie looked up and her mouth dropped open. A man held her effortlessly. He was handsome with should length dark hair and dark eyes. He was built and fit and had a full mouth. The only thing that disfigured his beauty was a great scar that etched lines on almost the entire left side of his face. He wore a heart shaped eye patch over his left eye as well. He looked at her a little surprised himself as she stood and he released her. She was a little taller than him but he was much wider. "Thank you." She said softly and curtsied.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW.

Stayne had caught her by the arm at the last second. He had been walking in the gardens as he did everyday now. Since he had no longer been physically attached to the retched Red Queen. Stayne had a bit of his life back now. They were still banished but the Red Queen had 'persuaded' his assistance through favor that evolved her mouth on his body. He and she he formed and arrangement. He would help her and enlist the surrounding creatures to her growing kingdom. In return she would favor him, please him, and provide him with release to his tension. No longer did her hate to the point of murder. Now he tolerated her but she would never be his lover even though she took on the position.

Now he stood quite shocked with this dark haired woman leaning against him. One moment he had been alone and then next she was there. She just seemed to appear. Stayne stumbled slightly as she stumbled against him with her head hitting the armored best plate he wore. He assisted her to stand and then watched as she looked at him and the curtsied. She had a small head would that had been bleeding and a bruise as well. The front of her ivory dress was dirty and Stayne had to wonder what had happened to her. "Thank you." She said to him and Stayne nodded courtly. "Of course my Lady." He said softly. His voice was the definition of all that was sexy. He offered his hand to her and when she had placed her small pale hand in his large one, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Where did you come from?" He asked. "Where are you going?" He looked at her standing tall. She was a little taller then himself and very lovely. She reminded him of someone. He simply could not place it. "Have we met?" He asked her.

Julie accepted his hand and stood. She blushed slightly as he kissed her fingers. Where had she come from? How could she answer that? She could not possibly tell this man that she had fallen down a gigantic rabbit hole. He would think her mad! She looked down thinking quickly. "I lost my way and came upon the garden." She told him softly. She looked up at him and Stayne said nothing. His mind was engaged in a battle of good and evil. There was not much chance that the good would prevail but it was trying. On one hand, styane was supposed to be a gentleman. He should help her find her way home. On the other, Here was a beautiful exotic woman. Tall and curvy. He was almost positive that no one knew she was here. She looked stunned and frightened. He felt a twitch in his groin. He got a mental image of her naked. He smiled. His body had spoken for him. "Allow me to be of assistance." He told her with a smile. Stayne offered an armored arm. Julies paused. What could she do? She could not tell him that she was not from this world. She had no way of knowing what was to come. No way of knowing just how much pain and abuse he would soon inflict upon her.

Stayne turned and led the woman was not long before they were approaching the castle. It was not a large as the other had been but the castle was still quite impressive. Stayne led her into the greeting hall and before the queen. He watched as the red queen frowned slightly at the sight of this woman on Stayne's arm. She did everything for him and yet he returned with a lovely maiden. She reminded him somewhat of Um. Why should that be? Stayne release Julie and stepped forward taking his place to the right of the Red Queen. She offered her hand and as always, Stayne bowed, took the hand, and kissed it while locking eyes with the Queen. The Red Queen looked at Stayne for a few silent moments. She slowly turned back to the girl.

Julie was not sure who this woman was but she could see that the big headed woman di not like her. Julie felt uncomfortable and she on the raised section the man gazed at he and smiled briefly. The Queen however glared. "Kill her." The queen finally said coldly and the guards seemed to appear from the shadows. Julie gasped and stepped backwards. She was ready to run. This woman was insane. A guard stepped up behind her and roughly gathered her arms behind her back. Julie struggle and cried before a gag was shoved in her mouth. Tears came to her eyes. As her muffled pleadings were heard. She saw Stayne lean forward towards the woman.

Stayne was stunned when the Queen had order death so quickly. This woman was cold heart and jealous but he had not expected this. He kept his head anyways and leaned towards the queen. "Your Majesty." He whispered. "I want her." He told the queen and the woman snapped her head towards him. Her eyes showed both pain and anger. "He gently took her hand in his. He hated touching her like this but knew it was necessary to be able to keep his prize. "My Queen." He cooed. "I am not leaving you. I simply want a toy on the side. You will always be my love." He fought back the grimace from his face. The Queen watched him for a moment. He jealousy stemmed from her long love of this man. She did not want to share him but she knew their relationship was damaged. he was the only man she would ever care for and but above herself. She sighed and then nodded. Turning back to the guards and now bound girl, she gave the order to keep her alive but put her in the dungeon.

Julie did not know whether she should be relieved or terrified. She was going to live but she was goign to be kept as a prisoner. She was silent as she was pulled backwards and then turned around. The guards held her tightly between them and marched her through the castle and down the stone circular staircase to the underground dungeons. They brought her to a iron door and stopped. One guard opened the door and then reached to take Julies arm. Julie shook her head and moan in protest. She cringed against the other guard. She knew he wouldn't help her. He was stone faced as he shook her off. The second guard grabbed her around the waist and lifted her right off her feet. She groaned and pressed down on his arm trying to release herself. He was so strong that she could not budge him. He transferred her to the other arm and then carried her into the dungeon. The stone room was bare except for chains and straps from the floor wall and ceiling. There were no windows and the stone floor was cold and hard.

The guard put her roughly on her feet and then pressed her back against the wall with his body. He held her wrists above her head in one hand and then chained her arms to the wall. Julie's tears ran freely as she looked up at him. He avoided her eyes as he worked. When he was done, he started to back away. Julie panicked. He could not leave her here...he couldn't! She panicked her mind working at top speed to find a way to prevent him from going. She suddenly took all her wait onto her arms and swung her legs around his waist. She pull her weight back and he was yanked towards her. The guard put his arms out to prevent himself from crushing her against the wall. Now he looked down at her upturned face silently. He reached around and grasped her ankles. As she held fast to him, he spoke. "I can't help you." He told her softly. "Be glad you are alive." He tried to pull away. "Let me go or I will have to hurt you." He told her. Slowly, Julie released him. He stepped forward and removed the gag from her mouth and although screaming passed through mind, Julie just closed her strained jaw and lowered her head.

* * *

Stayne stayed with the Red Queen for the remainder of the daylight hours. He had caught her staring at him a number of times during confrontations with her servants and growing peasants. Dinner was a silent affair. They sat across from each other while the food was served and then consumed. Stayne watched the Queen as she ate rhythmically and avoided his glance. Stayne knew that she was angry and hurt and that was dangerous. He doubted that she would harm him. He would kill her first. But it was the girl he worried for. "Your Majesty." He said softly. He watched as she blushed softly. She still did not look at him. Stayne hated what he had to do but he would do it. He despised the woman sexually but he had his tricks the enabled him to please her. She was not an unattractive woman. Other than the large head, she was pretty enough. It was her needy attitude that bothered him. She always needed him near her. Always wanted him to touch her. 'Come to me, my Queen." He told her.

After a few moments, She looked up at him and then stood. She slowly walked around the long table to stand before him. In most cases he would have her get to her knees and favor his dick but today Stayne knew he needed to treat her well today. He reached out and took her wrist in his hand and pulled her to him. He guided her to straddle his lap facing him. Her grown was gathered between them and Stayne moved the material to the side. She was naked beneath it and Stayne noticed that right away.

He looked down at her for a moment and The Red Queen blushed deeper. She moaned softly and twitched on his lap as he slowly slid two fingers into her hole. He curled his fingers and stroked the velvety smooth flesh of her. She squirmed and her one hand went to his shoulder. Stayne raised his face to hers and she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back passionately as she began to grid herself against him. He lowered the bodice of the dress and freed her left breast. Taking the large nipple into his mouth, he suckled her listening to the cries and moans as she now held him to her. As he rubbed her clit with his thumb she came for him. Stayne continued until her tremors were finished. He then stood holding her and lay her back on a clear section of the table.

Stayne unfastened and then lowered his pants. This was where he was in control. He was a powerful and almost violent lover. He was forceful and controlling. A completely different man than what the Queen saw in day to day interactions. During the day he was feared but this was for his influence more than his physical tendencies. Even the Queen knew that she had no say when it came to sex with her Knave. Yet she loved it. Any woman he had been with had loved the way he touched them and spoke to them. They always came back for more. Stayne pulled her towards him until her rear was on the edge of the table. He pushed the dress up out of the way. The Red Queen lay on her back breathing hard. She knew what was to come and was trembling with excitement. She loved his penis. Thick long and rock hard. It felt amazing as it stretched and filled her.

Stayne lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders. She was open to him now. He positioned himself and then slid into her in one quick movement. He heard the Queen gasp and Stayne grinned. He did not give her a chance to adjust to him. He gripped her upper thighs to keep her in place and then began to pound her. Her moans and cries filled the room as he drove himself into her again and again. He moaned deep in his chest. She was so tight around him. After all these years, her pussy was shaped just to accommodate him. "My whore." He said to her. "Tell me what you are." She was silent for a moment and he pulled back stopping completely. She withered and moaned before replying in a horse voice. "I'm your whore." Stayne smirked. "Good girl." He told her and then rammed into her again.

By the time Stayne had finished with her, The Red Queen was a wasted, pleasured, appreciative woman laying before him. He leaned over her and kissed her first softly and then rougher and becoming a french kiss. Finally he pulled away. He pulled up his pants and fastened them before helping the queen up. She still lay on her back and he could see his seed spilling from her. For a moment it came to him to have her lick the sperm from the table. It make him aroused again but he decided against it. There was someone else he wanted to go to. The Queen stood and looked up at him. "You are dismissed for the night." She told him. Stayne nodded and then turned and walked out of the room and headed for the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

With no windows, Julie could not see the sun and there fore had no idea what time it was. As it was, it seemed as if she must have been here for hours. No one had come to see her. She was frightened, thirsty and hungry. She must Have blacked out for a bit because she had lost some time. Julie had been thinking about her home and family when she heard approaching footsteps. She stood up straighter. God let it be someone to save her. She felt her hope rise as the one eyed man entered the room. The door was closed behind him and he looked to her. Julie's blood ran cold as he looked her over smiling coldly. As he started for her, Julie tried to back away but her hands were still bound and her wall was against a wall. She whimpered as he reached her and pressed his lips to her capturing her mouth in a kiss. His hand moved to her lower back and he pulled her to him. When he finally broke the kiss, Julie looked down. Her cheeks were white with red splotches and her eyes prickled with forming tears.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked her. His face was close to hers. He still held her against him. Slowly, Julie shook her head. "Because you remind me of someone she was here years ago. My Alice." Julie fought to hold in the gasp. She did not want this man to know that Julie knew Alice. "You live to be my plaything. My Toy. You will do as I ask when I ask. You will pleasure me any way I desire. I will copulate and beat you in turn." He told her. "If you please me, I will see to it that you are fed and kept clean. If not you will starve in your own filth." He released her now and grasped the shoulder of her dress. With one pull, he torn the sleeve from her body. The sound of the tearing fabric seemed to fill the room. Julie cried out and her tears now began to fall. Stayne continued to tear at the dress until Julie stood before him wearing only her shoes.

Stayne watched as Julie blushed deeply standing before him naked. Her small perky breasts rose and fell with her rapid breaths. She trembled and angled her legs to try and hide herself from him. Stayne used his knee to nudge her thighs apart. Julie was panicking. What was she to become? A slave? Worse than a slave…a vessel of sexual release? She tightened her legs as he tried to spread them. There was no way that she was going to take this without a fight. Stayne frowned at her resistance. He grasped her arms and unhooked her. This was something that Julie had been only praying for she was shocked when he had actually released her. It only took a split moment before she was ready to run. She broke away from the startled man and bolted. She had only made it out of the door when she was hit in the chest. The blow came from the guard. He swung his fore arm at her and the force was as if a truck had hit her. She stumbled backwards and this time there was no one to stop her from falling. She hit the stone floor hard. Julie whimpered from the pain. She could barely breathe.

Stayne stepped up to her and shook his head frowning. "That will have to stop. " He told her. Stayne turned to the guards. "Tie her up in the center of the room." He said to the guards. "Upside down." Julie moaned and fought weakly as the same guards from before lifted her. They carried her to the center of the room and the Julie screamed when she was flipped over. The guard that had chained her held Julie in his arms now while the other chained up her ankles. "Please don't." Julie moaned to the guard. "You don't have to do this please." They ignored her. When her feet were secure the guard released her. Julie gave a startled gasp as she swung downwards. They attached her wrists to straps and then hoisted her up. They raised her until her head was about four feet from the ground. Julie struggle and cried freely. This didn't hurt but it was beyond embarrassing. Her body was spread eagle. Everything was exposed and the three men stood there staring at her. She trembled and closed her eyes. Stayne dismissed the guards and watched them leave and close the door behind them. He turned back to Julie now.

Stayne had watched as the guard strung her up. He felt no pity for her. She needed to learn to behave herself. If she behaved, he could be her best friend. If not he would be her worse nightmare. After the guards had left, She was all his. He let his eyes move slowly as he removed his armour and clothes. He legs were spread open and her vagina open to him. He delicate folds slightly wet. Stayne smiled at that. He let his pants drop to the ground and stepped out of them. He moved now to her side and stood beside her silently. She was still whimpering but that did not bother her. Crying would not help her. He lifted one hand and ran his fingers along and over her exposed clit. Julie jumped at the sudden contact. She tried to close her legs against him but could not. She tried to twist her body away from him but he only stroked her harder in return. Julie could not help the small moan that escaped her throat. Her mind did not want this but her body reacted to the touch. He slipped a finger from each hand inside her hole and began to stretch her open. Julie cried out from the pressure. She was a virgin and had never allowed anyone to touch her her. She had not even explored it herself. When her hole was open, Stayne lowered his mouth to her pussy and licked around the hole with his tongue. He gave long and slow licks savouring her taste. Julie moaned loudly her body betraying her.

His penis was rock hard now. "Open you mouth." He ordered. She clenched her mouth shut. Stayne shook his head. Really? Was she going to fight him every step of he way? He grasped both nipples one in each hand and twisted roughly. When she open her mouth to scream, Stayne literally shoved his penis down her throat. Julie struggled to breath. Her mouth was forced so far open it hurt. He throat clenched around him and she heard him moan. She struggled to free her hands so she could push him away but nothing worked. Her nipple stung from where he had twisted them and she could feel the moistness between her legs. She hated this man for doing this to her. Slowly he pulled out almost all the way. Julie tried to pull her head back and away from him but Stayne grasped her hair on both sides of her head and held on tight. He proceeded to pump into her mouth. He yanked her head forward as he rammed himself into her. He listened to her muffled moans. Stayne pulled out and she gasped in a breath. Her mouth hung open as she gulped in the precious air.

Stayne cracked his hand off her rear and watched her jump. He moved before her and slipped his penis back into her still open mouth. He was gentler this time. He lowered his mouth to her exposed clit and began sucking and licking her. She squirmed but had no leeway to stop him. Pumping his hips back in forth, he forced her to suck him as he tasted her. Stayne slipped his fingers inside of her while he snacked and began to stroke Julie as she withered before him. He pulled on her clit and began to move faster in her mouth until he was Cumming. He filled her mouth with his seed and then pulled out. 'Swallow it and clean me up." He ordered. She did not want any more of his rough treatment and therefore slowly did what he ordered. She felt his cum slide along her throat and then with her tongue, licked the last of the cum from his head. Stayne watched silently. When she was done, he gathered his clothes and left her hanging.


End file.
